He is more than Seto Kaiba
by mybadBoyz
Summary: Only thing I heard was rumors and the stories my Oba told me but when I became his employee, I found myself falling...
1. Chapter 1

He is more than _Thee_ Seto Kaiba

By MyBadBoyz

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

It didn't take me long to realize how i felt towards him, it didn't take long at all. Sure any girl would find him insanely handsome, with them beautiful blue eyes, that long slender body with the abs of steel that you can see thru his skin tight turtleneck shirt and the flawless trench coat that completes his whole attire...yeah any girl would fall for him just by looks alone and let's not mention his bank account, but that's not what made me fall, that's not what made me love him. It all started about two months ago when I got hired as an tutor and babysitter for Mokuba Kaiba, I had no idea who he was nor his famously known brother...I'm not from here, I'm not even from japan, I come from America, a small city in California. I'm half Japanese, my mother is African-American she had met my father when she was traveling overseas for a business trip and got pregnant with me, he decided to move to California to be with my mother. He made sure to teach me all about his culture and language, I loved learning about both my Heritages. I loved the stories they'd told, the way mom use to cut my pancakes so i'll look like a heart and the way dad use to let me piggy ride on his back whenever i was tired of walking no matter how old i got. They're gone now. They died in an plane crash last summer. I don't talk about it and i don't cry as much as i did when it happened. My father's Aunt took me in, she's the only family that cared to take in a orphaned forth-teen year old. I call her Oba, She took me in even when my father's family stole my in-heritage, not sure how they did it but my uncle is real good lawyer...but I don't care about that, I'm just glad I didn't have to live with him and his wife. They didn't take kind to a hafu. My mother's family didn't even call! She was an only child and so was both her parents, whom I never met because they've died before I was born. Seems kinda like deja vu considering I'm an only child and both my parents are gone now, if I have children. They would never meet them, only hear the stories and memories i have of them. I would also tell the story of how i met my first love…

" Aurora...It's time to go or you'll be late for school" called Oba. She was downstairs packing my lunch, tho she moved slower now since i moved in, she's still faster than any seventy-nine year old I've ever met or will meet. She's still as youthful as a fifty-something year old. She's an silver haired woman with wrinkles that doesn't overshadow her aged beauty, she's about two inches taller than I, very slim but still standing straight.. You can tell by looking at her, she was indeed a looker when she was young.

"I know, I know, Thanks Oba! But you know I can pack my own lunches...I hate to bother you." I said in Japanese while walking into the kitchen, Oba doesn't know English. I am thankful that my father taught me how to speak and understand Japanese.

"You're never a bother my sweet mago" She refers to me as granddaughter, she never had kids and treats me as if I am a daughter to her. " Also...Don't forget that your interview is right after school, It took a lot of talking but I finally got him to agree to interview you considering you're so young, luckily he's having a hard time finding someone to babysit and help his brother if needed with his homework! With your grades and IQ I'm sure he'll be highly impressed."

"I sure hope so, there's books i still need for the advance classes I'm taking." She smiled at me but before she can say what I know she's gonna say, I cut her off.

"...And no I don't want you to spend any more than you have on me Oba! It's already enough that you're still paying on my tuition to be in this school! Let alone, feeding and clothing me, I want to start making my own money so i can help out more." Oba doesn't fight me on this anymore, she use to tell me I didn't have to worry and to focus on being a teenager but lately she stopped complaining and mentioned how stubborn and headstrong I was like my father, She told me stories on how he use to make a fuss when he didn't get his way, I reminded her of him and I think she takes comfort in that. Oba helped raise him with my Grandmother. She's gone now too. And even Tho' she'd never complained, she's done enough for me already, I hate to even think I am causing any stress on her. She isn't poor but she isn't rich either. Just an elderly woman who works for some rich guy and his family who pays her decently to sustain herself.

" I know sweetie, now off to school! Make sure to arrive by the estate at 3:30pm sharp! Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man sometimes and he does not tolerate tardiness." She warned while kissing me on forehead and strengthening my uniform out to her liking. I nodded and kissed her on her the cheek in was off to school.

School wasn't much fun, I didn't have any friends, just a few associates who kept it as Hi and Bye or sometimes borrowing notes from me, more often than less. I know they only use me for my notes, I rank in the top 5 of this school, which is one of the best private schools in japan. I didn't want to go here but at the last school I enrolled in told Oba I was far too advanced for their school, That I deserved an challenge and that it'll look amazing on college applications. The tuition was high and oba still paying on it while everyone else who attended came from rich families.

While I was in class I thought about the interview, like how will it go and what will be asked. I didn't know much about this "Mr. Kaiba". I just knew what Oba told me. She described him as young, handsome and a very busy man who didn't like wasting time, so i should take this interview very serious. I'll show him tho, I am smarter than most people and taking care of child shouldn't be too hard.

After school I followed the directions Oba wrote for me, I didn't have a phone because i didn't want an extra bill for Oba to pay. When i arrived at the mansion, I was greeted by a man's voice over an intercom with a camera lens on top. He asked me who I am and why I was there, I told him and the tall gates opened. The lawn was neatly cut and I admired the beautiful flower gardens as I walked the path to the entrance, when I got there the front door was already open and there stood Oba waiting for me.

"Wow, Oba you didn't tell me his house will be this huge" I said rather embarrassingly looking and wondering if i was dressed appropriately, I still had on my school uniform and even tho I attend one the top schools in japan, it still doesn't count as professional. Oba just chuckled at me and took my backpack. "He'll be here soon, so why don't you wait in the living room, I still have work to do around here." Oba was the maid and she sometimes cooked, she's been working here for more than Sixty years. She told me that the last few heads of the house wasn't kind nor pleasant to be around that even tho the new head on the house was bossy most of the time, he wasn't near as bad as the last ones. In fact, she enjoyed coming to work now because the young master was sweet and kind to here, the oldest just wanted things clean and his meal ready when he came home and they don't overwork her as the last one and they also pay her more than most of the other workers since she's been here for so long.

Oba escorted me the living room and left me to my lonesome, I looked around and was amazed on how spacious and updated everything was, they even had a 70 inch tv, that i really really wanted to turn on. At Oba house we only owned one TV and Oba forbids me to watch it on weekdays because she didn't want me to be influenced by certain shows and music. While I was fighting back temptation i didn't even see whom I assumed was the little young kaiba rush into greet me. He was such a cutie, It took all I had not show the "Awe" in face, I didn't know if he'll feel offended or disrespected to be gushed over but gosh he was adorable looking, he was probably a little more than a foot shorter than I (I'm 5.3 btw) he also had long beautiful black hair that came down his back and his eyes where blueish grey. Yes he was indeed beautiful and so so cute.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba, you're Aurora right?" he said eagerly but before i can reply he continued speaking. " Ki-Chan told me alot about you and said you're really smart and your cooking is just as good as hers, I love ki-chan cooking, especially her cakes!"

I laughed and replied "Well Nice to meet you Mokuba, Oba told me a lot about you as well! You're way much cuter in person" He blushed at the compliment, young master or not he still a child.

" Maybe you and I can a bake a cake one day and I can teach you what Oba taught me" He smiled so brightly and was about to say something when a tall figure walked into the living room. My was he tall and very, insanely handsome. He's blue eyes pierced at me and I even think through me and i felt my heart stop for a moment. I couldn't speak…

"Niisan!" Mokuba screamed ever some happily as he ran and hugged the eldest of the two. In response the elder kaiba gave his brother a quick squeezed and they both released one of another. I couldn't help but be in awe at this cute gesture.

" I take it you're Aurora Ukami, Kiyoa granddaughter " I snapped out my trance when i heard my name. I got up and held out my hand. "Yes, Hello I am, Thank you for the opportunity to interview for this position" I tried to speak as professionally as I can. He took my hand and shook it for a second while eyeing me up and down, I'm not sure if I was imagining things but I swore I seen a smirk, but only for a quick moment.

"Follow me, I'm a little busy so I would like to make this as quick as possible due to a meeting I have to attend." I followed him up the steps into his office, Mokura followed along as well and sat right beside his brother. I was happy about having him in the room as well, it just felt more calming than being alone with the so called Famous Kaiba.

"So...we can skip the introductions, Kiyoa told me alot about you already and showed me your academic records. I must say I am quite impressed and I don't get impressed easily" This made me blush.

"Thank you, I do try to keep up as one the top students tho it does kinda comes naturally to me" I said rather sarcastically than confidently but before I could apologize for my impertinence, he started to laugh, an overwhelming shyness came over me.

" Hahaha...I think you'll do just fine here, I had hard time finding someone I can trust with my little brother and I need someone just as smart as he is if not smarter! And since Kiyoa is one my best and close employees, I see no reason not to give you the job...besides, Mokura is quite taken with you and he's not the only one…" he paused for a second to check an message on his phone and I took that as an opportunity to ask who else was but he shot up out his seat and excused himself before i can even say thank you. " I guess he is a very busy guy" I whispered more to myself but loud enough that Mokuba heard it.

"Don't mind my brother, sometimes he is so busy that he has to stop whatever he's doing or sometimes he doesn't even sleep cause he's up working..." Mokuba looked a little sad when he said this, so I gave him a hug which made him relax into my arms and hugged me back.

"Well maybe we can work on having him around more" looked up at me and smiled exciting and said " Do you really mean that? Would you really try?" I smiled down at him and said

" Yes of course! it's my job to make you happy but i want you to consider me more as your friend that wants to see you happy!" He hugged me again and I felt good that made him happy and that he can feel he can trust me and also I was so excited that I got the job! now Oba doesn't have to support me as much anymore.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed, please leave feedback ! next Chap coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mokuba, slow down!"

It's been two months since I started working for the Kaiba Brothers and everything has been going well, I feel bad that I haven't kept my promise to Mokuba about getting his brother to spend a little more time with him other than a few minutes of free time during the day and about time he comes back from work, Mokuba is already asleep.

"Sorry Rora, I'm just excited to finally get to see this movie! Come on we got to hurry; I want to get the best seats" Mokuba yelled while still running a little ahead of me. I laughed at his excitement. I was excited too; we supposed to go see it about a week ago with Seto, but he kept cancelling because of his schedule. I tried to explain to him how much it'll mean to Mokuba if he comes but business calls and Mokuba understands that, which made it easier to tell him that he wasn't coming today.

"Rora, hurry! Let's get some popcorn and find our seats!" I picked up my pace to catch up to Mokuba who was already ordering a large popcorn and drinks for us. I pulled out my debit card to pay but Mokuba already swiped his, I sometimes forget this kid has way more money than ill touch in a million lifetimes.

"Mokuba, what did I tell you? You don't have to pay every time we go somewhere" I explained to him again, I really do hate depending on people and this job pays well, I receive $700 a week. I save more then I spend, Seto paid for my tuition for me attend my school until I graduate as a gift for my Oba birthday last month, it was the only thing keeping her in debt. I hate that she asked him to do that as a birthday wish, she should have asked for something better, that'll benefit her, but she insisted that knowing I will be okay thru school does benefit her.

"Rora, even if you spend your money, Seto will just reimburse you so why not just spend from my card. My brother told me to just use my card because he knows you're bad at keeping receipts" he responded rather frankly. I couldn't even argue with that considering it was true.

After the movie, we went for ice cream and headed back the Kaiba mansion. When we arrived Seto was pulling up in his limo, as he got out the car, Mokuba ran to him.

"How was the movie? Sorry I couldn't make it, I had an unexpected business meeting to attend to" I heard him say, Mokuba just smiled and hugged his brother, I knew he was hurt, and I know Seto knew this too. Later that night, as I was putting Mokuba to bed, Seto walked into his room.

"He's asleep already? It's only 8" I shhh him and waved him out the room while walking behind him, I didn't want to wake Mokuba up.

"Yes, he was really tired. We had a long day today." I told him as a I shut the door, but not before turning on his nightlight, even though he's eight years old, he still afraid of the dark.

"I see…I planned on watching a movie with him in the living room, would you like to join me instead?" I was little taken back but of course I agreed. As we entered the living room, popcorn, chips and little cupcakes was set out on the coffee table. I awed at his effort to make it up to Mokuba.

"Wow, Mokuba would have loved this…I mean maybe tomorrow morning, if you're free of course. You can have breakfast with him, I am going to teach him how to make pancakes, maybe you both can learn together" I suggested hopefully.

"I'll free up my morning for it, its been a while since I've eaten with my little brother and I know I have been busy lately and I want to make sure I make it up to him" I can tell he was a little worried about how Mokuba might be feeling neglected.

"He'll love that…" I said while touching him gently on the shoulder to reinsure him that Mokuba knows he can get busy at times.

"Thank you" he replied as touched my hand gently squeezing it. I blushed at the gestured, my heart skipping a beat. Over the last few months, I found myself crushing on the eldest Kaiba just like all the other girls but for the last month or so, I realize that it was so much more than that, what I feel is love and I would never tell him that. The thought of being rejected by the first boy I had a crush on would break my heart and my self-esteem.

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" I heard him ask, breaking me out my trace of negative thoughts.

"Um yes…"

We walked to the couch; I sat a foot away from him. I could literally hear my heart beating; I swear he can hear it too. The room got dark as soon as he pushed play on the screen, and we fell into an awkward silence. Who would have known the eldest Kaiba had a sweet tooth, he must of ate over nine little bitesize cupcakes, I found it cute how even though he carried himself with a hard exterior, he had a sweet tooth that maybe lead to a sweet side? I watched him bite into another cupcake, licking the frosting from his lips. A chilled went through my spine at the mere thought of a kiss, it'll be sweet from the frosting.

"Are you cold?" he asked while getting up and grabbing a throw cover that was folded on an in table in the corner of the room, it must have been for Mokuba considering how small it was. He handed me the blanket and sat right next to me, putting little to no space between us, his thigh touching mine. I blushed at the closeness.

"It is a bit chilly in here, I get too hot when the heater on though. How about we just share this blanket. Its small but it will do" he suggested more than asking while throwing the blanket over both of our laps, if we were half a foot apart it wouldn't have even covered the both of us.

"Sure, thank you. I would love that" I blurted out before I could stop myself, I froze with terror thinking he's going to think I'm weird.

"No problem" he said while smirking and grabbing the bowl of chips for us. My heart was still ponding of embarrassment.

We went back to watching movie, it was towards the ending and I could feel myself dozing off, leaning on his shoulder barely keeping my eyes open. That's when I felt him move a little closer to me and whispered something I can barely make out.

"Huh…?" I replied, trying to make it out in my head.

"I known about you for a while, Kiyoa was right…" he whispered, I tried to ask him what he meant but my tired eyes finally fell closed and it wouldn't open. I fell asleep longing for his answer to a question I didn't even ask.


End file.
